What's Your Name
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: AU... Natalia hasn't been wise when looking for a great guy. After getting out of a long relationship, she meets Ryan Wolfe and her whole look on guys has changed. They soon form a close bond, where both lives change. RaiN and HipHuggers to DuCaine
1. Chapter 1: Natalia BoaVista

**What's Your Name?**

**Summary: AU... Natalia hasn't been wise when looking for a great guy. After getting out of a long relationship, she meets Ryan Wolfe and her whole look on guys has changed. He isn't all that great with the females. They soon form a close bond, where both lives change drastically. RaiN along with Calleigh/Eric**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI Miami related, but I for sure wish I owned Ryan Wolfe... **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Natalia BoaVista**_

_"You are really dumping me?"_

_"Yeah, I have to, I've been losing you're trust completely and you have changed a lot since we've first got together."_

_"But I love you, apparently that don't mean squat to you."_

_"I used to love you, but I don't anymore... I'm sorry."_

_"No I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've wasted a whole year with you. I was going to marry you," he growls, taking her hand and pulling off the ring on her finger. "I can't believe this, you really lost something amazing Natalia," he growls, and stormed off out of Natalia's house._

That had been two weeks ago. Natalia didn't care that he was out of her life, that was the least of her worries. She didn't even care to find another guy, Nick had took too much effort, he'd always second guessed everything they did with or to each other. She rather be single than be forced to do something that wasn't the least bit exciting anymore.

Her best friend Calleigh Duquesne had been with her throughout Natalia's whole relationship with Nick. Every time she needed a shoulder to cry on, and every exciting moment that Natalia couldn't keep in. They had been through everything together since they had met in high school.

Natalia had been so happy those few months she had been engaged. But the last month made her go over the edge. Her mind was no longer functioning when she was with Nick. Now that he was out of her life, she had gotten her head on straight once again.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Natalia's friend Calleigh smiled as they drank some coffee at the cafe.

"That relationship and break up made me realize how I don't need a man in my life to keep me happy."

"I just hope Eric doesn't turn out like Nick did," Calleigh sighs.

"You've only been going out with him for a month right?"

She nods, "He's amazing."

"I've known Eric since middle school Calleigh, I'm glad you guys decided to finally date. You've known each other for a whole decade."

"I know."

"He didn't work out with me, but I'm 100 percent positive you guys are a perfect match."

"You'll find your perfect match one day. Still surprised you dated Eric."

"That was only the first year we known each other. He wasn't perfect for me Cal. That's why we never lasted a month."

"Nick wasn't perfect for you either."

"We went out for over a year, he was my longest relationship. I'm quite surprised I'm recovered from him."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Calleigh asked with a small frown.

"Oh I sure hope not," Natalia shook her head.

"So, are you seriously over all kinds of guys now?"

"If they don't seem right I would know not to try and date them."

"Like I said earlier, I'm just glad your happy."

"So what are you and Eric doing today? For your one month?"

"Nothing much actually. Just probably watch a movie or whatever."

"That's cool. You and Eric going to take things slow?"

"Yeah, I'm not in any kind of rush with him."

"That is good, I always think maybe Nick and me rushed things."

"Probably Talia," Calleigh nods. "In all honesty I never gotten a real good vibe from Nick. When a good one for you comes around I'll have a good feeling about it."

"That's why I'm glad your my friend, I usually go on looks anyways."

"Not all the time, remember our conversation when you told me you were going out with Nick."

"Yeah."

_"So I heard your going out with Nick Townsend?"_

_"He's so amazing, I know he doesn't look extremely hot like all my other boyfreinds were, but the hot ones always turn out to be jerks. Besides Delko of course."_

_"Eric is amazing indeed," Calleigh grins._

_"Then why haven't you asked him out yet?"_

_"You know he's seeing that one chick."_

"I remember those days."

"I sure missed those, but now since you're single and Eric works a lot, it's like the good ole days again."

"Never realized how good being single feels. Spend more time with my best friend," Natalia smiles.

"I for one wouldn't have picked any one else to be my best friend. I know how cheesy that sounds."

"But it's true, and I'm just as glad as you are. We're going to be friends for a mighty long time I can feel it."

"Me too Talia, me too," Calleigh nods to her friend. Neither knowing that when a new man came into Natalia's life things would change. For better and for worse, but they wouldn't have to deal with the worse for a while.

* * *

_**Was going to post this the first day of December, but you guys deserve more Miami stories from me, so here you go more will be on its way as long as my muse and review level is good.**_

_**and next chapter you get to find out about Ryan Wolfe**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ryan Wolfe

_Just to clarify Ryan, Jesse, and Eric go to the same college for crime scene technology. Calleigh and Natalia have a career in modeling... ENJOY_

_**Chapter 2: Ryan Wolfe**_

It was around the afternoon when the male stretched in his bed. Next to him was a blonde haired girl, covered in the blanket, snoring softly. Ryan Wolfe enjoyed being a single man he could score any chick he wanted, of course he was polite enough to let the girl decide if she would sleep with him or not. Ryan had a dorm room all to himself.

The man smiled when the woman yawned. She rubs her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning," she smiles.

"Actually it's good afternoon."

"It's past noon already," she shrugs, snuggling closer to Ryan. "Thanks for last night Ryan, it meant the world to me."

"Wasn't a problem at all," he smirks.

She leans over planting a kiss on his inviting lips.

Now this woman was a very good friend of Ryan's whenever she was in trouble he always helped her out and the night always ended with sex.

"I love you Ry," she tells him, kissing his neck.

"You do?" he asked in shock. This is what he always was afraid of, someone loving him. He didn't want anyone to love him because he slept with any woman who wanted company.

"Yeah, I've decided this a while ago, and felt like telling you," she kisses below his ear.

"You shouldn't love me. You know how many people I have slept with. You deserve better than me."

"But I love you."

"When you agreed to be my friend with benefits, you promised you wouldn't fall for me."

"You're too easy to fall in love with," she frowns, wiping his hair off his forehead. "I don't want any other man, I only want you," she sighs.

"I can't let you stay with me. There are too many better guys out there for you. If you stay with me the rest of your life that will be a big mistake."

"I can't believe this, I spill out my guts and now you try and push me away. You have always begged me not to leave you, and now you changed your mind."

"That's because I didn't know you loved me. The last thing I need is a wife, I'm sorry Lexi. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Is that how you want to be Ryan? I hope your single for the rest of your life," she got out of the bed, putting on her clothes and left.

"It would be a big mistake, I don't deserve to be happy," Ryan sighs, sliding out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

After he took his shower and got dressed he headed to his friend's dorm room.

"Hey Ryan, late morning?" his friend Jesse asked.

"You remember Lexi right?"

"What happened?"

"She told me she loved me."

"That doesn't sound good, what did you say?"

"She deserves better, and she got pissed and left. No one deserves me, even you know that."

"Just because you sleep with a lot of women doesn't mean no one wants to be with you long term. You are 26 Ryan, of course any guy sleep with women for meaningless sex."

"I'm getting tired of being that guy. I deserve to have a woman for long term don't I?"

"You deserve someone amazing Ryan, and you will find her believe me. Just stop sleeping with random women because the right woman for you will never want to be with you."

"Thanks Jesse," Ryan nods, with a slight frown.

"I'm always here for you buddy, and so is Eric."

"You mean Delko, he's too caught up in his romance life with that Calleigh Duquesne. It's their one month today. He's too worried about keeping his relationship strong with her. They've known each other for ten years."

"You got to admit Ryan, they do look good together."

"You met Calleigh before?"

"Yeah, Eric's my roommate remember?"

"Of course, but if he loves Calleigh so much why doesn't he just move in with her."

"You know she lives with her best friend Natalia."

"Eric never mentioned her before."

"Because he's too in love with Calleigh. Oh, but trust me that BoaVista girl is amazing and hot."

"If she's hot enough for you, why aren't you dating her?"

"She just broke up with her fiance two weeks ago."

"When's the last time you went over to the girl's house?"

"Last week, Eric went to go see Calleigh, I had nothing to do so he let me tag along."

"Hold on a second... you had sex with her?" Ryan half shouts. "She was the girl you were talking about last week, the girl you banged?"

"Okay, okay. I didn't really sleep with her."

"Then tell me what happened," Ryan sighed.

"Natalia and Calleigh were drinking a lot. It got quiet when Calleigh and Eric passed out on the couch... and we got into talking..."

_"I broke up with my fiance," Natalia sighed._

_"Really, what happened?"_

_"He's changed Jesse, I don't love him as much as I used to, I had to let him go. I want a good man, one that will always keep me happy, never second guess what I do for a second, you know?"_

_"I understand completely."_

_"Why can't guys be as great as you?" she leans in closer._

_"I'm not that amazing Talia."_

_"You seem like it to me, I hope you find a great woman," Natalia wraps her arms around Jesse's neck. "If I hadn't dated Nick, me and you probably could have become something, but I just don't want a relationship right now and we're good friends, and I don't want to mess that up."_

_"Maybe we won't mess it up," Jesse filled in the rest of the gap, their lips touching, she kisses back slightly and pulls away once Jesse's hand were in her shirt._

_"I can't Jesse. I don't want to be more than friends with you, sorry."_

_"I sorta knew you wouldn't want this, we can just be friends then, if that's what I want."_

_"It's what I want," she nods._

_"Okay, just friends is what we're gonna be."_

"And that's what happened," he finishes the story.

"So you told me you banged her because?"

Jesse shrugs, "But she doesn't want me and I'll live with that."

"Why am I friends with you?" Ryan laughed shaking his head.

**_

* * *

_**

Okay was a little iffy with this chapter, rewrote it like five times, and this was my final outcome, hoped it was okay, and if you want more you kno a review makes my muse go :)


	3. Chapter 3: Two Worlds Meet

_thanks for the review and much needed love here's more to the story_

_**Chapter 3: Two Worlds Meet**_

"Hey Ryan," Jesse shouts from the kitchen area when Ryan was watching tv.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Would you mind going to the store for me?"

"What for?"

"Eggs, bread, milk and some beers."

Ryan frowned and headed for the kitchen.

"Why can't you go get it?"

"Because you're my best friend."

"I feel more like a slave everytime I'm over here."

"I'll give you the money and it's not that far."

"Fine," he grunts, Jesse dug a twenty out of his pocket.

"Have fun," Jesse nods.

Ryan just shook his head, put on his shoes and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Calleigh and Natalia had to go to the store for some items.

"Shopping isn't as fun as it used to be."

"Yeah I know what you mean Nat, I don't even eat half of these foods anymore."

"Be glad we have our favorite cereals we still eat."

"Especially Frosted Flakes."

"Forget the Frosted Flakes, it's all about the Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

"Whatever you like Natalia," Calleigh shook her head.

"You seem a little tired Calleigh."

"Had a very late night yesterday, I don't think that coffee hyped me up any bit."

"Well, why don't you just head home and I'll finish the shopping."

"You sure?" she asked her friend.

"I can shop by myself, just don't buy too many boxes of that cinnamon cereal," she gave Natalia a tired smile.

"Take a nap and I'll be home soon."

Calleigh left the store, and left Natalia smiling. She grabs three boxes of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Well someone seems to like that cereal," a man mentioned, Natalia almost jumping.

She turned around. "Is everyone going to pester me about my cereal choice?" she sighed.

"Oh I don't mind I like Cinnamon Toast Crunch too."

"Congratulations."

"So am I getting a name for a pretty woman like yourself?" he asked.

"The name's Natalia. And just so you know that's a lame pick up line."

"No picking up here," he threw his hands in surrender.

She smirked at the man, "So you going to tell me you're name also?"

"It's Ryan," he smiled she reached for his hand and shook it.

"Nice meeting you."

"So do you always shop alone?"

"My friend just left, she was tired. Why are you shopping alone?"

"My best friend made me go shopping for him."

"Only you're best friend?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh I'm not gay if that's what your thinking."

"That's a nice sweater vest you're wearing," she laughed and walked away.

"It's comfortable," he calls out to her rushing next to her side.

"I'm starting to think you didn't come here for shopping."

"Oh I did, just ask my friend Jesse Cardoza."

"Did you just say Jesse Cardoza?"

"Yeah, you know him or something."

"As a matter of fact I do."

It took Ryan a minutes, "Oh, your the Natalia he was telling me about."

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing of importance."

"If he lied to you about me having sex with him, I'll kill that man."

"He's just very fond of you."

"Of course he would be. I told him we were only going to be friends. But no, he doesn't listen. Does he?" she frowned.

"Sorry I brought him up."

"No I'm sorry for all this rambling."

"I think it's cute," Ryan blurts out, his cheeks turning red.

"I'm not interested in a guy right now. I should get going."

"No I'm sorry," Ryan rubbed the back of his neck. "So that means you're friends with Eric Delko's girlfriend."

"You mean Calleigh? Yeah I am."

"She talks about Eric too much?"

"Too much? Like every other freakin' sentence."

"Just like Delko, he can't shut up about her."

"Yeah, but I should let you go, don't want to keep Jesse waiting."

"Crap, I almost forgot about Jesse, and what he wanted me to buy."

"Well have fun with that then," Natalia smiled as she checked out her items.

"Maybe I'll see you around again one day."

"You're friend is dating my friend. I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other," she nodded and left.

"I hope I do see you again Talia," he sighed and took out his cell to call Jesse for what he needed from the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalia made it back to her place about ten minutes later. Calleigh had her eyes closed on the couch. Natalia knew she wasn't asleep because she wasn't snoring softly like she usually did.

She put the food items away and then the phone rang.

Natalia sighed as she answered it.

"Hey sexy sweetheart," Eric Delko introduced himself.

"Eww Eric it's Natalia."

"Oh sorry. Why isn't Calleigh picking up her phone?"

"It's my phone too Eric. What do you want?"

"Well I was getting out of work a lot earlier today so I decided I was coming over."

"You saw her yesterday Eric, and you wore her out. You guys can spend at least one day separated."

"It's our one month Talia, if you never dumped Nick you would understand."

"I don't want you coming over, she needs her rest Eric."

"You're just mad because you're not getting any."

"Eric if I was mad I would kill the whole male species."

"Nick was good for you, you know. Kept you in line, now you're different."

"You're the one who's the smug bastard."

"You're just pissed at me because I set Nick up with an incredible woman that can lay him anyday of the week."

"I could care less about that rat bastard."

"I bet you called him that the last time you had sex. When was that anyways?"

"Go fuck off," Natalia growled and slammed the phone down. "I'm really starting to hate him."

* * *

**_Okay kinda iffy about making Eric a jerk or not, but this fic is AU so I can make him a jerk. But he's going to be nice to Calleigh though for a little bit._**

**_Anyways hope Ryan and Natalia's meeting was okay and more to come so stay tuned a review will make me update faster, so hope you leave a little note of some kind. Until next time :)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Bar Flirting and Talking

_thanks for the reviews and much needed love here's more to the story_

_**Chapter 4: Bar Flirting and Talking**_

It has been two weeks since Natalia had met Ryan Wolfe. Delko and Calleigh were still going strong as for Natalia and her relationship with Eric it kept on going south.

Eric had came over to Natalia and Calleigh's house. He was going to bring her back to his place but Jesse had a girl over.

"I'll leave you two alone, I don't want to be a third wheel or anything."

"You don't have to leave," Calleigh frowns.

"I've been single for a whole month, you guys just have fun I'm already dressed to go somewhere."

"Okay, well see you later."

"Yeah you will. Bye Cal, you too Delko," she nods and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Ryan sat at his normal stool at the bar. The female bartender looks up at him with a smile.

"You look a little lonely there Mr. Wolfe."

"I'm fine," he assures her.

"So you want the usual drink?"

He nods, and she went to go make his drink.

"No female companion with you tonight?" the female bartender asked him.

"No," he shook his head. "Just a woman in my thoughts," he sighs.

"You get dumped?"

"I met her two weeks ago haven't seen her since." He shrugs, "It's okay though."

"If you need anything I'll be here for you the whole night," she smiles.

"Thanks Lisa."

"Well she's a pretty lady," the bartender nods behind Ryan. Once he turned around a smile caught his face.

"Apparently she looks pretty to you Wolfe."

"That and she's who I saw two weeks ago. I wonder if she'll remember me," he stated directed more to himself.

Natalia soon arrived at the counter.

"What would you like to drink ma'am?"

"Whatever's good."

"My kind of woman," Ryan smiles.

The female went to go make her the drink special.

"Okay, so you don't remember me, I knew you wouldn't."

"Hey that voice sounds familiar," she turns to him and instantly smiles. "You're Mr. Sweater vest."

"Yeah, and your Miss Cinnamon Toast Crunch, right?"

"You actually remember that, you look different. You're not wearing a sweater vest," she looks at him shirt.

"My hair grew out some about half an inch."

"Your hair grows fast, it's a cute look though."

"Thanks," he smirks from ear to ear. "You are still looking great."

"Thanks," Natalia actually felt a blush creeping upon her.

"Finally my flirting makes you smile."

"That at the store was flirting?"

"Yeah, so what's your story?"

"My story?"

"Your man story Jesse and Eric told me you dumped your fiance."

"Do they ever know how to shut up?" Natalia quickly frowns. "He wasn't the same anymore, I couldn't trust him. Trust is a big issue for me."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay it's been a month I'm over it," she sighs.

"You don't seem so sure about that."

"Oh I am, just can't help but think he's going to come back in my life. Him and Eric were close."

"Must be tough."

"Yeah, so what's your story?"

"Single living the bachelor life. But trust me, I had my share of women. I've changed now."

"How so?"

"I haven't had sex with a woman in two weeks. One of the girls told me they loved me and I couldn't handle that. I wasn't meant to be with her."

"Seems like we both suck at relationships."

"So the sleeping with a lot of girls turn you off?"

"It would only be a turn off if you actually had feelings with the girls."

"Well no feelings for anyone I slept with."

"So you have committment issues then?"

"I guess," Ryan shrugs. "Do you?"

"I don't know, maybe. It just depends on the guy I guess."

"Oh," he nods. "So what do you do with your time?"

"I work as a model."

"I don't see you as a model, heck your pretty but it doesn't seem like your thing."

"I doubt it is honestly I don't know why I'm doing it, so what do you do?"

"Go to school for crime scene investigating, with Eric and Jesse actually that's how we met."

"Oh, that's cool."

"So were you planning on meeting anyone at the bar?"

"No, I don't go to the bar and hook up with men."

"Yeah me either, not anymore anyways. Well with women not men," he smirks, fingers playing with his beer bottle.

"I'm kind of relieved your not gay."

"It's because I'm too hot and you would be upset."

"Yeah that," she rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, what are you doing tomorrow, I don't have class."

Natalia shrugs, "I don't know."

"Okay," he nods, "So here's my offer," he starts. "I take you out for lunch tomorrow, and I'll buy."

"That's your offer?"

"Yeah, and I haven't went on a real date in years, so I kind of forgot how it was like."

"Well I haven't went on a real date since I got engaged. So yeah I'll take you up on that offer."

"I can't wait," he smiles.

"Me either," Natalia offers him a smile. "And I think you should wear a sweater vest."

"Really? I thought I didn't look good in it."

"You looked handsome, I was only teasing with that. And now you have slightly longer hair, I don't know maybe you'll look even cuter," she smirked.

"You flirting with me now?"

"Maybe," she laughed.

"At least you're good at it. Talking to drunk girls not all that fun. If I ever get a real girlfriend, I hope she's not a heavy drinker."

"Like me, I don't drink much."

"Yeah like you," he smiles, and she patted his arm. "You're an amazing woman Natalia."

"You're pretty good for a guy. Nicer than my fiance ever was, I don't know what I saw in him."

"Well I'll be faithful to you. If you ever got hurt I would feel bad if I caused the pain."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your cute," he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You too," she smiled and kissed his cheek back.

* * *

_**Was that cute enough and FLUFFY for you, more to come so stay tuned for that... review review review for my muse :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Before The Lunch Date

_**Chapter 5: Before The Lunch Date**_

Natalia had went home very satisfied, she saw Ryan again and that made her whole day complete. They swapped phone numbers, so things would be organized better.

She couldn't fall asleep quickly because he was on her mind. Soon her eyelids couldn't stay open so she finally fell asleep.

The morning had came quick, Natalia who was fixing to go take a shower headed for the kitchen first. Eric was there making coffee.

"Hey Talia."

"Since when have you called me Talia, Eric?"

"It doesn't mean anything though."

"Why are you such a jerk to me?"

"You left Nick that's why."

"Nick was an asshole."

"I bet, and heard you have a date with Ryan today. Do you know how many women he's slept with?"

"I don't care because he doesn't like anyone of them."

"Well that's what he told you."

"You just don't want me to be happy."

"Of course I don't you not only broke Nick's heart, but you also broke mine."

"We weren't even that serious."

"You should be glad I met Calleigh, didn't want my heart completely tore apart especially from a bitch like you."

"Don't call me a bitch."

"If Ryan ever sleeps with you I'll be surprised."

"Shove it up your ass!" she shouts and went back into her room slamming the door.

Calleigh came out of the bedroom, "Eric what the hell was that?"

"Natalia being physco."

"Why did you call her a bitch?"

"Because she is one."

"Eric if you're going to be that way to Natalia, you should just leave, she's my friend, and far more important than any guy."

"Oh, so you're breaking up with me now?"

"No, you know I don't want that. I love you."

"Well great way to show it," he growls. "Don't expect me to come crawling back to you."

"Fine," she frowns, "Now get the hell out of my house."

"With pleasure," he slammed the front door shut as he left.

Natalia came rushing back out in the living room.

"What was all that yelling about?"

"No one should ever call you a bitch, you don't deserve that."

"You didn't have to lose Eric because of it."

"If he wants to be that way so be it."

"I hope Ryan won't turn out like that."

"You seem fond of Ryan."

"He's easy to talk to," Natalia smirked as a blush filled her cheeks. There was some silence when her phone rings. She saw Ryan's name and picked up.

"Hey baby," Ryan greets.

"I'm not your babe Ryan."

"You could be."

"Your such a flirt," she smirks.

"Well your easy to flirt with."

"Of course I am," she laughs, and had Calleigh looking at her. "Um... anyways, what do I owe the phone call?"

"Just wanted to hear your voice I guess, but I think I prefer seeing your face when I talk to you, I can see you blush when I flirt with you."

"I don't blush."

"Don't worry it's cute shows that I'm succeeding with my flirting ability. So how did you sleep?"

"Well, couldn't sleep when I first went to bed."

"Thinking about me huh?"

"Maybe," she smirks. "So our lunch date is still on?"

"Of course it is, I can't reject you."

"Well at least someone can't, everything other guy makes it seems easy to reject me."

"I don't know why guys would do that to you, you are one of a kind Talia."

"You called me Talia."

"Why is something wrong with it?"

"No it just, seems right when you say it."

"Are you flirting with me again?"

"What can I say your easy to flirt with," she repeated his words from earlier.

"I try," Ryan smirks. "So um, how's Eric and Calleigh doing?"

"Not good, he called me a bitch and Calleigh defended me."

"Why'd he call you a bitch for, you don't deserve to be treated like that."

"He's just pissed because I dumped him in middle school and broke up with Nick who he was friends with."

"Sorry to hear that, but if he loves Calleigh why did they fight?"

"I don't know enough about their relationship Ryan. All I know is I just want to settle down, I'm done with that kind of drama."

"Well, I have to get ready for our date."

"Can't wait to see you again, you're right talking to each other is better face to face."

"I'm always right," he smiled.

"Of course you are, well see you in a few hours."

"Yes you will, later babe."

"Later Ryan," she grinned and hung up.

"Now that's a happy look I haven't seen in a while."

"Ryan's cute, I like him more than I'd like to admit."

"That's adorable," Calleigh hugs her friend. "Now let me help you look good for your guy," she took her friend's hand and went into the bedroom to look through the closet.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan was satisfied with the call, that was until he made it to Jesse's dorm and ran into Eric.

"Delko, I have a question for you."

"What it is Wolfe?" he grunts.

"Why'd you call Talia a bitch for?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Yes it is, because now she's upset."

"That's too damn bad," Eric fake pouts, Ryan pushes him against the wall.

"I thought you were better than that, I hope Calleigh leaves your sorry self."

"Fuck off Ryan."

"No, you stay away from Natalia you hear me."

"I don't have to listen to a little loser like you," Eric pushes Ryan against the other wall. "You don't know who your messing with Ryan, go sleep with your bitch, your good at doing that."

"Your the bitch."

"Who you talking to like that tough guy, now get off of me," he shoves Ryan lifting his fist.

"What you going to hit me now?" Ryan growls.

Eric threw his fist at Ryan and punched him in the eye. Ryan slid to the ground. "Mess with me again and see what happens," he kicks Ryan in the side as he went inside his room laughing.

* * *

_**Okay so drama is on the way, Eric not supposed to be the nice guy at all if you dont like it I'm sorry but I know what i want to do. a review will help the muse, i want this story to remain strong, so its up to you all please and thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot to us (me and my muse)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Staying In For Lunch

_got my usual review number which is good so u who reviewed get this chapter earlier than I planned_

_**Chapter 6: Staying In For Lunch**_

After the pain in Ryan's side subsided, he got up and left back to his dorm. He soon as he got there he got a pack of ice and held it against his eye.

"Damn you Eric," Ryan sighs, and laid down on the couch. He lifted up his shirt and he had a black and blue on his side.

He had drifted asleep for a nap, and was woken up by a banging on the door. He got up and opened the door, and there appeared Natalia.

"I heard what Eric did to you, Jesse called me. It looks bad."

"I guess that's what I get for defending people I care about."

"I'm glad you're okay," she wrapped her arms around him and he winced when her arm rubbed against his bruise. He offers a whimper and Natalia pulls away quickly. "I'm sorry I," she lifted his shirt slightly. "Didn't know that happened."

"He shouldn't be insulting you like this."

"That's how it is when your friends with that ass Nick. I'm just glad you are okay," she frowned.

"Didn't know you cared about me that much."

"Well I do I guess," she blushed.

"Your so beautiful."

"Thanks," she placed her hand on his cheek.

"So um... what would you like to eat for lunch?"

She shrugs, "I haven't been hungry ever since this morning."

"Sorry about the trouble I caused."

"You didn't do anything wrong except trying to be the good person."

It was his turn to shrug, "All in a days work."

"Your too cute," she smiles, kissing his cheek softly.

"That felt nice," Ryan smiled, placing his forehead on hers.

"You sure we should be doing this?" Natalia pulls back slightly.

"If it'll be uncomfortable for you I won't be upset. Just easy with any other female because all they want to do is have sex with me. Some of them aren't even that good," he whispers, making shivers go down her spine.

"Oh well some girls aren't that qualified to have sex. I'm probably one of them too."

"Highly doubt that," he smirks.

"You are too flirty."

"I got punched in the eye, and kicked in my gut. I have nothing to lose by flirting with you."

"Glad you like me enough to flirt with me," she smiled slightly.

"You're too amazing not to."

"I barely even know you and you make me smile too much."

"It's because I'm cute."

"See your wearing your sweater vest again," her hand lays on the sleeve of the vest.

"I like it when you smile."

"You smile nice yourself," she pats his cheek, her palm staying and thumb rubbing against his cheek.

He lays his head on hers again, his hand being placed on hers, stopping her thumb from moving. Natalia closes her eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, her lips were against Ryan's, her hands sliding up around his neck.

She pulls back slowly seconds later.

"Wow," he whispers. "I think I've gone light headed."

"Sorry, I guess seeing you in such a state of pain made me act too fast."

"Like I said Talia, if it'll become uncomfortable I won't push anything further. I am willing to take us slow, just as long as I see you I'm happy, doesn't matter if we have sex or not."

"That means a lot to me, Nick wasn't that good on the waiting, he was okay with the sex, but I guess I never enjoyed it as much as I thought I did."

"It's because he's an aggressive person, unlike myself, I'm gentle, funny and cute," he smirks.

"You're too good for me," she shook her head.

"Are you kidding, you're too good for me. I got you in trouble with Eric."

"Apparently you're the one who got into more trouble," Natalia smiles.

"Guess I shouldn't be so dang nice then."

"I like when you can be nice and honest," she nods.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Ryan asked with a big smile.

"I wouldn't ever want to kill you, you're too cute to die."

"Damn right I am," he laughed.

"You're eye feeling any better?"

"It's still a little swollen."

"Sorry that I can't do anything to help you," she rests her hand on his arm.

"Thanks," he placed his hand over hers, intertwining fingers as he brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss.

She smirks, and pulls him close. "I don't think I can get enough of this," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ryan asks just to be sure.

"I don't know if I should be doing this, but I just can't help it," she finishes and attached her lips to his. Her fingers running through his hair, and his arms being wrapped around her waist.

The kiss was soft and passionate but not the heated kind. She offers a moan and Ryan pulled back.

"That felt amazing," Natalia smirks.

"Well enough kissing for right now before I melt, I'm hungry."

"Actually with all that flirting and kissing energy I'm pretty hungry to. So what does a nice guy like you have in your kitchen?"

"I can show you," he grabbed her hand and walked her to the kitchen, as she helped him pick out something to eat.

Ryan couldn't keep the grin off his face, she kissed him, not once but twice, he knew he wasn't going fast with this one. The gentle flirting and kissing was good enough for both of them at the moment.

* * *

_**Okay I COULD NOT help with the fluffy stuff the drama was cooled down for this chapter, but its not over, but as long as Ryan and Natalia have each other everything should be fine, right? More will come but only if your still enjoying this story, so you kno what you could do to help ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

_glad you guys liked the fluff of the last chapter so here's more :) enjoy as always_

_**Chapter 7: Aftermath**_

"I'm actually full, all I had was a sandwich and soda," as they sat back down on the couch.

"Your very welcome," Ryan grins, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks for the lunch Ry."

"Ry, you have a pet name for me that's not Mr. Sweater Vest?"

"Shut up," she teases, punching his arm slightly.

"Wow, is it beat up Ryan day?"

"Only I should be allowed to do that," she kissed his cheek.

"So um, Talia what do you want to do tonight?"

"Sleep," she answers.

"I was talking about with me," he shook his head.

"Won't you get tired of seeing me?"

"Never," he smiles, patting her hand.

"Well I thought you had class in the morning."

"Well I usually do, but I also usually don't go to bed early. Go to sleep around one in the morning and am ready for class at eight."

"Oh, I couldn't do that."

"Well you don't go to school, you're a model remember."

"Don't remind me," she frowns.

"What don't you like about it?"

"I don't like posing I truthfully only did it because Calleigh was, and honestly I don't think she wants to be a model either."

"Well that's good, because models have all this make up crap on, magazines afraid to show real beauty? What other things would you prefer to do?"

Natalia shrugs, "Anything really, you should see how some men treat models."

"Like Eric did?"

"Kind of, with Nick when I told him I was a model, he told me those people were strippers or whores before they became models."

"I want to meet this Nick guy, and give him a piece of my mind."

"Ryan don't you'll end up getting hurt again, like you said he's very aggressive."

"Has he ever beaten on you?"

"No, and I wouldn't let him do it anyway. You don't want to mess with Natalia Boavista."

"I'm afraid to make you mad."

"You don't have to be afraid of me Ryan, I don't want that. I want you to feel safe with me."

"Like I do now?"

"Glad I make you feel safe."

"I mean how could you not? You're one of a kind Talia."

"I said this once I'll say it again, I'm not that amazing."

"Well to me you are."

"You're too sweet Ryan," she sighs.

"Whatever lies Nick or even Eric told you, you shouldn't listen to them, they're just jealous."

"I'm too complicated for you Ryan, you should be with someone less confusing."

"You're not confusing."

"You don't know until we've been together for a little while. Trust me when I say that I don't want to cause you any type of harm, and I already did."

"That was nothing you could have controlled Talia, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm sorry just I don't know. I'm so confused," her eyes start to water as Ryan quickly pulls her closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder his shirt soon becoming damp.

"It'll be okay," he frowns, kissing the top of her head. "If you want to get your life on straight I won't have a problem waiting."

"I don't want that," she pulls back slightly. "I want to work any problems I have out... with you."

"Thanks, I'm always here to talk."

"Thanks for that Ry," she leaned in kissing him. Her hand slid up his thigh when there was a knock heard on the door.

"Do I have to answer that?" he fake pouts.

"Just go answer the door."

"Fine," he groaned soon opening the door. Ryan saw the last person he'd expect to see.

"Wolfe."

"Delko," he nods.

"I um... kind of came over here to apologize to you. I was going to go to Calleigh's first but I didn't kick her. And it'll probably take her longer to forgive me."

"That's a woman for you Eric. So you going to start your apology or keep me waiting?"

"I know what I did was a dick move, but I guess that Calleigh made me a little more mad and upset you didn't deserve being kicked and punched. I don't know what else I can say Ryan. I just want us to go back to being friends again. And I'm sorry calling Natalia a bitch, Jesse told me you are very fond of her, and Nick pissed me off so I'm no longer friends with him. If you don't accept my apology I understand completely. You don't deserve to have a friend that's mean to you," he sighs.

"Glad you had time to cool down and think about me and our friendship, it meant a lot to me, until you hurt me, but now with your apology I guess I can't blame you for doing things without thinking," Ryan shrugs.

"So friends?" Eric asked.

Ryan nodded, "Friends. Just think about other people before doung something stupid."

"I have to work on that."

"Yeah you do, so you want to apologize to Natalia too?"

"She's here?"

"I had a lunch date with her remember?"

"Oh yeah, can I come in?"

"Of course Eric," Ryan backs up some letting him get inside. They went back to find Natalia sitting on the couch.

"Natalia," Eric nods. She looks up at him with a frown.

"Ryan what does he want?"

"To apologize."

Natalia looks up, "Go ahead."

"All these weeks of defending Nick and he turned out to be nothing but an ass. I'm sorry for getting mad at you I should have believed you when you said how much of a dick he was to you. He doesn't de3serve to be loved, like you do. You are nothing like a bitch, I guess I was just upset because we never worked out. But I had Calleigh and I shouldn't have been upset. That's all I have to say. I should go apologize to Calleigh now," he sighs.

"About time you finally realized how much of a jerk Nick was, never thought you would ever side with him. But you shouldn't be here apologizing all that much to me. If you don't talk to Calleigh you'll lose her for good and I know you won't want that."

"So we're cool?"

"Only if you don't hurt Calleigh or Ryan or me in any type of way."

"I swear on my mom's grave," he nods.

"Now hurry up and get Calleigh back, before you lose her for good."

"Thanks Natalia, I'm glad your happy with Ryan. Nick has been such an ass lately I don't know why I defended him."

"It's okay now Eric, just get Calleigh already before I knock you out."

"Thanks," he grinned giving Natalia a short hug and then left.

"You actually accepted his apology?"

"Yeah, he looks like he's been through a lot for today."

"We all have," Ryan sat back down next to Natalia.

"Now where were we?" she asked.

"I think I remember," he smirks, and brings his lips to hers. Natalia's hand sliding up his thigh once again, that kiss being most heated out of all the rest they would share that day.

* * *

_**If you like it and want more please review and that means you guys not registered to the website becuz I didnt notice I disabled anonymous reviews but now its enabled and would like to see your thoughts too :D**_


	8. Chapter 8: Clearing The Air

_at the end of this chapter comes a surprise when a new person cough cough Horatio comes into play with the story_

_**Chapter 8: Clearing The Air**_

What felt like hours later, Natalia finally pulls back from the kiss.

"That felt nice," she pats his cheek.

"Yeah it did, you kiss amazing."

She shrugs grinning, "I try."

"You sure we're not taking this too fast?"

"I'm getting comfortable kissing you, but if you're not then I can stop doing it."

"I don't want you to," he admits.

"You're so bad."

"I think Eric punched me too hard."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"So what do you want to do now?"

Natalia shrugs, "I haven't any idea."

"Me either, besides kissing you I don't know what we can do."

"Want to go visit Jesse he's probably lonely now that Eric's apologizing to Calleigh for we don't know how long."

"I wanna go for a walk."

"Where?"

Ryan shrugs, "Outside."

"Smart ass," she slaps his arm slightly.

"We can always go to a bar, movie theater, mall..."

"Oh you're not strong enough to go shopping, and I'm broke."

"It might be fun, I can buy you some stuff."

"Oh I can't just take money from you, so don't try to bribe me."

"Alright," he shrugs. "I guess to Jesse's is where we're going."

"Good thing he isn't too far from you."

"So you care for a walk?"

"Sure," she grabbed his hand and soon they are out in the hallway. Their walk was spent talking about anything and holding hands.

Once they finally arrived Ryan knocked on Jesse's door.

"Natalia and... Ryan," he frowned.

"Hello to you too," Ryan shook his head.

"You look great Talia, why don't you both come in? It's too quiet in my place since Eric's not here yelling too damn much. You all friends again I hope."

"We are," Natalia nods, "He went over to my place to apologize with Calleigh."

"You ever think about moving and giving Calleigh and Eric some privacy, I doubt we enjoy when they make out every five seconds. We can be room mates," he smirked.

"That won't be necessary Jesse," Ryan frowned.

"You sure Eric didn't punch you too hard," Jesse gleamed.

"Ha ha make fun of me all you want, you wouldn't be if that was you."

"Well you're the lucky one, you have Natalia."

"But you have any girl you want, when you want."

"I know, but their not fun enough and they don't kiss nearly as good."

"Jesse that was a one time thing, won't happen between us again. I was sad and had too much to drink. And now I met Ryan and couldn't be happier," Natalia interrupted the men's banter.

"Okay," he nods.

"You're giving up that quickly Jesse, that's not like you," Ryan stated.

"I know, so what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We were bored."

"I guess I just wanted to come over to say that Jesse. You'll find someone one day that'll make you happy, I'm just not the girl for you."

Jesse nods, "That's okay, and thanks for support. So is that's all you wanted?"

"Just had to make things clear I guess."

"Glad you did. You two have a good day now."

"You too," Natalia nods as he closed the door.

"Wow Natalia, that's the only reason you wanted to see Jesse?"

She nods, "Kind of glad you were here to witness it."

"I didn't have a choice did I?"

"Not at all," she smirks kissing his cheek. "So, how about that walk outside now?"

"Perfect," he grabbed her arm as they ventured outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So do you forgive me Cal?"

"I do Eric," she nods.

He gave her a kiss, but when she pulls back he sighs.

"I'm still not sure if I want this anymore Eric. Me and you, of course I like you, but it's too much for me."

"So I apologized for nothing?" he sighed.

"Not for nothing, it shows you actually do care, I just want to be single for a while," she laid her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Can't believe we're over Calleigh, just like that."

"I am truely sorry, you deserve better than me Eric, I don't want to hold you back from something amazing."

"I'll miss us Calleigh."

"I'll miss us too, but I've been thinking about it all day, and that's what I've decided. I still want to be friends though."

"As long as you're happy with that choice, at least I haven't lost you forever."

"That could never happen," she nods.

"That's good. Okay, well I guess I'll see you around then."

"Okay, bye Eric," she pulls him in for a hug.

"Bye," he nods and left.

She sighed, and sat down on her couch. Soon after her cell phone rang, she picked up without looking at the I.D.

"Calleigh," the voice finally spoke.

"Horatio?" she asked in shock. "Um... hey?"

"It's been a long year, but I'm back in Miami."

"It's a bad timing, I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"I'm truely sorry to hear that."

"It's not his fault it's just what I wanted to do. I just hope he won't hate me."

"It's not easy to hate you."

"Thanks Horatio, I know once you came back we would start back up again, but I just got out of a month relationship and I feel like being single for a little while, if you don't mind."

"It is okay Calleigh, I don't mind at all, I've just gotten out of one too."

"You were seeing someone?"

"Yeah, but once I told her I was going back to Miami she left me. I'd never love anyone as much as you."

"That means a lot to me Horatio."

"You mean a lot to me," she knew he was smiling.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Horatio."

"Well I have to go, so I'll call you back."

"Alright, bye," Calleigh smiled slightly and then hung up, but soon her fingers were dialing another number, Natalia's.

* * *

_**Okay that is how I've decided to add Horatio into the fic, Hiphugger fans I'm sorry for this, but i've been slowly leaning towards a DuCaine couple I'm sorry. Hope you still want to read. :)) my muse and me know what we wanna do, reviews would be nice though**_


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship and Ryan's Bed

_glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, so here's more... and hooray awaiting this week to end so my winter break can finally start. Two weeks of freedom. and HOPEFULLY in this story i dont end up making any of the girls pregnant lol_

_**Chapter 9: Friendship and Ryan's Bed**_

Ryan and Natalia took a seat on a bench they found on their walk.

"You're not that tired are you?" Ryan asked.

"No, just wanted to sit down with you," she placed her hand on his.

"Kiss me," he begs, his eyes glistening.

She smiles and then brought his lips on hers, her free hand sliding underneath his shirt. His mouth sucking on Natalia's bottom lip.

"Ryan," she mumbles, pulling back. "I can't stop... kissing you."

"Me either," he replies nibbling on her neck.

Moments later they gotten interrupted by Natalia's cell going off. She looks at the I.D. and frowns.

"Damn you Calleigh, I have to take this Ry."

"Go ahead, I'll just keep on doing this," his lips attached to her neck again.

She smiles and picked up her phone.

"Hey Calleigh."

_"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"_

"No me and Ryan are... just on a walk," she stopped herself from moaning. "So why are you calling me?"

_"I sort of broke up with Eric."_

"You serious?"

_"I am."_

"Didn't he apologize to you?"

_"He did, but I just felt like I shouldn't be relying on guys at the moment."_

"Glad he apologized then, but still Calleigh you guys were good together," Natalia sighs causing Ryan to stop what he was doing.

_"More like complicated, especially now."_

"Well you made it complicated."

_"No I didn't, Horatio called me."_

"Didn't he abandon you to go the Ireland?"

_"He did not abandon me Nat."_

"It's because you had feelings for him, didn't you?"

_"That's none of your business."_

"Of course it isn't," Natalia sighs.

_"Natalia, I don't like keeping you out of things, but whatever happened between me and him is going to stay between me and him, okay? I keep secrets you tell me, remember?"_

"Fine," she sighs. "Hate when you make me feel bad."

_"My job as your best friend, right?"_

"You're a cruel woman Calleigh. Now if your done here, me and Ryan would like to continue our walk."

_"Horatio is coming back to Miami."_

"Oh," Natalia frowned. "No more bonding time with my best friend as much again. Usually where you were so was Horatio, inseperable."

_"But you have Ryan, so that shouldn't be a problem should it?"_

"I um... guess not."

_"I'm always right."_

"Can I go now Calleigh?"

_"Sure,"_ she told her friend, and Natalia finally hung up.

"She's quite a talker isn't she?"

"She never shuts up," she laughs. "Why'd you stop what you were doing? It felt nice."

"You couldn't concentrate so I stopped."

"Well I'm done talking on the phone now," Natalia smiles.

"Wanna go back to my place? The couch would be more comfrotable don't you think?"

"Who said I wanted to be on the couch?" she winked, making his insides go warm.

"Um... you sure you want to be in my bed?"

"Ryan I don't care how many girls you slept with, I mean something to you don't I?"

"You mean everything to me."

"We are having sex in your bed Ryan, so suck it up, and let's walk back to your place."

"Fiesty," he kissed her right below the ear.

"Come on, let's go back," she grabbed his hand, good thing they've only walked a few blocks away from the dorms.

About twenty minutes had passed once Ryan and Natalia finally made it back to his place. Once he opens the door, Natalia grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door. She pushes him against the door, her lips now attaching to his neck.

He moans, and he picked her up into his arms and headed for the bedroom, her lips still sucking gently on his skin.

Once inside the bedroom he closes the door, and placed Natalia on the bed.

"I like this bed, it's softer than mine."

"I still think you're lips are softer," he lowers himself on top of her.

She moans with delight, but when she froze up Ryan pulls back.

"Talia, what's wrong?" he wipes her hairs off her cheek.

"It just that, I haven't been with a guy I've been happy with in bed in months. So this is kind of special."

"You sure you want to do this?"

She nods, "I need you."

"I need you too Talia," he replies, reaching in his bedside table and taking out a condom from the drawer.

"Are you sure you want to have sex with me? I mean you won't regret it, will you?"

"I never felt like this for a woman in years, I want this."

"I do too," she smiled. "But I was thinking that maybe you should wash the sheets though."

"You're the only woman not worried about how many girls I've slept with."

"Like I said and will always say, you don't and never did have feelings for them so it doesn't matter."

"Okay, well we'll have sex when I wash the sheets."

"I was kidding Ry, just undress me already," she smirks.

"Of course," he kissed her again, clothes slowly being removed. Their union having a good new affect on Ryan and Natalia, a bond that'll be extremely hard to be broken.

* * *

**_Okay I may have told some of you that this chapter would be mainly Calliegh and Natalia friendship, but I couldn't resist but make it mainly about Ryan and Natalia, it is their story after all am I right? Anyways ALL reviews are accepted. I'll thank you with a new chapter._**

**_ALSO if you haven't check out my new RaiN story called Pregnant with Ryan's Child_**


	10. Chapter 10: After Effects

_HOORAY FOR CHAPTER TEN... THANKS for all of your reviews they really keep this story going okay and now here comes the new rating for this story in this chapter :) i just cant help it IDK why but in all my stories with RaiN natalia always wants to try and run away_

_**Chapter 10: After Effects**_

Ryan smirked once him and Natalia finished their union, sealing their new bond. He had his arm around her waist, her snuggled close. He kissed her hair, causing her to look up at him.

"Hey," she smirks.

"Hey," he tipped her chin up kissing her on the lips. "Thanks for that."

"No thank you," Natalia snuggled in closer, kissing his shoulder. "Haven't felt that wanted in who knows how long."

"Me either, I loved every second of sex with you."

"Me too," she rubs his chest, kissing his neck, her teeth nibbling on his warm skin.

"Feels so good," he moans, Natalia rolled on top of Ryan, pining his wrists down to the bed. "We doing foreplay now Talia?"

She shook her head with a smile, "Your so hot," she sends kisses down his chest, and back up to his lips, her tongue tasting his lips, before she could do more, Ryan manage to flip so he was on top of Natalia.

"Like it rough don't you?" he whispers in her ear, his lips sucking on her earlobe.

"Ryaaannn," she moans. He moves himself into a comfortable position, pushing himself past her barrier.

"Love that don't," he grinned, rocking back and forth, his tongue teasing her breasts his teeth soon nibbling gently on her nipple.

"Oh Go..." she shouts, his hand slides up her inner thigh as he pulls himself out.

"Getting wet huh," he lowers himself his tongue teasing her wet spot, moving inside her.

"Ryan... you can stop," she tells him with a slight moan.

"Can't stop, you're delicious," he groans, now nibbling on her inner thighs. "You love that don't you baby."

"Ryaaann," she squirms, underneath him, his lips leave her spot and leading to her side, his tongue licking and sucking every inch.

"Tastes... amazing," his lips moving lower again, sucking her skin on the way down.

"Please Ryaaann," she moans. Natalia pushes him back some. "We're done now Ryan."

He pulls back completely, "But it was getting so good. What's the matter Natalia?" he frowns.

She shook her head, "I should get going Ry, it's getting late."

"What did I do wrong, I can change that," he sighs, rolling off of Natalia. "I could do better."

"I can't," she shook her head, putting her clothes back on. Ryan got out of bed, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Natalia are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"No I'm not," she shook her head quickly.

"What happened?"

"I just can't, I have to go."

Ryan frowned, "Can I at least know what's going on?"

"I can't, it's too painful, and you brought back the memories."

"What memories?"

"When I was dating Nick, he made me feel uncomfortable when he used his tongue for some parts of my body. I had sex before I was ready, and you just brought back the memories."

"I didn't mean to, you seemed fine earlier."

"I was because it was nice, gentle and slow. Now it's like your forcing it upon me, and I don't want that from you. I loved the sex, but I guess I'm not ready for everything. I should go."

"Don't go," he begs.

"I'm sorry Ryan, I don't want to hold you back."

"But..." he states, but then she was already gone. "I want you, because of you," he frowned and slumped down onto his bed. "I guess you'll need time alone, I'll call you in an hour or two," he decides.

Natalia walked through the hallways fixing to head home, when Jesse came out of his room, he caught up to Natalia who was crying.

"What did Ryan do to you?"

She shook her head.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Jesse growls, turning around but before he could reach Ryan's door, he felt Natalia tugging on his arm.

"He didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you crying?"

"He reminded me of Nick when he was kissing me, I need to get him out of my head."

"It's only been a few weeks, maybe your just scared that he'll come back and try to hurt you. It would be hard for me to get out of something serious and not wanting the same kind of loving again. Ryan does deserve better though."

"I know, which is why I don't want to see or talk to him for a couple hours. I need to be able to feel better first."

"Just don't leave him for good, he's finally in a real relationship he's happy with I wouldn't let him suffer without you for too long."

"Thanks for the support, but I have to go."

"Okay, whenever you need to talk I'm here for you."

"I know, and thanks," she nodded and then turned away finally getting on the elevator.

Jesse shook his head, and then headed for Ryan's anyways. He knocked on the door and he came within seconds to open the door, expecting it was Natalia, he frowned when he only saw Jesse there.

"I'm guessing you ran into Natalia?"

Jesse nods, "Ryan I know you're like head over heels for her, but she is a little sad right now, so I doubt calling or seeing her anytime soon would be a good idea."

"And you know this how?"

"I've known Natalia more than you and I love her more than anything."

"You're just jealous because I have her."

"Not any more you don't."

"You heard her early, she doesn't want you."

"Apparently you were so bad at sex, she didn't want to see your face anymore."

"That's not true Jesse," Ryan growls.

"She's a lost cause, I advise you just to move on because she will never be ready for you. I have to face that she doesn't want me, so you should do the same."

"You're worse than Eric right now you know that?"

"No, I'm just being honest Ryan."

"Well be honest else where I don't want to hear any more of your insane nonsense. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Just think about what I said," Jesse smirks, patting Ryan's arm and then left.

"That man has issues, that's for sure. I am good enough for Natalia, I just have to prove it to everybody then," he nods, and then headed back for his bed, he was tired and had to wake up early the next day. He slept fine, except for the dreams he had about Nick hurting Natalia and Natalia leaving him never wanting to see Ryan again. But that was far from happening. He would be sure of it.

* * *

_**Okay so Natalia didn't leave like in my other story Pregnant with Ryan's Child... because she knows she wants Ryan she just needs to get Nick out of her head first. MOre is along the way glad you guys are taking the time to read and review it realy makes me want to write more... so stay tuned and you'll get more**_


	11. Chapter 11: Long Day Ahead

_**Chapter 11: Long Day Ahead**_

The night has been very long for Ryan. He was tired when he woke up. He missed Natalia, he felt so bad for doing what he did the second time they had sex. He did get a little carried away, he understood why she was uncomfortable for what he was doing to her. He wasn't going to make that same mistake again. He happened to care about this one.

Ryan had finally got up out of bed and took a quick shower heading to class. Once he arrived to his lab class, he saw Eric already there.

"Hey Eric, you're here kind of early, you're usually running late."

"Calleigh broke up with me."

"Are you sure you tried hard enough to get her back?"

"I tried everything Ryan, she doesn't want anything else to do with me. She still wants us to be friends, but I don't know if I can handle that."

"I'm sorry buddy, you think I can try to convince Calleigh to take you back?"

"I think it's a lost cause Ry. I've lost her for good."

"I guess we both suck with women right now," Ryan sighed.

"What happened with you and Natalia, you guys seemed to be going so good."

"We were having sex lest night, which was amazing the first time, but I took it too far the second time. I reminded her of Nick Eric, I can't show my face to her again."

"It couldn't be that bad."

"I stuck my tongue up..." Ryan pauses. "You know, why am I telling you this?"

"After class you should go see her and do whatever you can for her, she'll be absolutely miserable without you. Calleigh is only her friend, she can't make her feel loved like you can," Eric patted his friend's back.

"You're too amazing Eric, you only deserve the best."

"Your starting to act gay Ryan, you're scaring me."

"Sorry," he smirked.

"He might as well be gay," Jesse walks in.

"Jesse leave me alone, alright. You already pissed me off yesterday."

"Pissed at me, you're the one who scared Natalia off."

"What's your problem Jesse?" Eric asked.

"Right now Ryan, stay out of this Delko. I don't want you getting on my bad side. I won't have a problem kicking you out of my dorm room."

"Go ahead and see if I care Cardoza."

"Bet you don't," Jesse nods and walked away sitting at another table.

"What's up his ass?" Eric asked Ryan.

"He's just pissed because I can get Natalia and he can't."

"You have to get her back Ryan."

"I plan on it Eric, I really do," he nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalia had finally woken up, she didn't have a good solid 8 hours of sleep though. The longest she slept all night was the last hour. Calleigh was already asleep the time Natalia came home, so Natalia had to cry herself to sleep.

She didn't want to leave Ryan, but he reminded her so much like her ex-husband. She felt like he was forcing sex upon her, she couldn't deal with that kind of relationship right now. But what she does know is she wants to see Ryan again, she was going to call him, but she knew he had a class this morning. Natalia got out of bed and just decided to send Ryan a text.

_Thinking of you, after school you should come over. We really need to talk. Talia_

She had a feeling things would be fixed today. She liked Ryan and didn't want him to be out of her life for good.

What was minutes later Natalia heard a knocking on the front door. "That can't be Ryan already can it?" she asked herself, before answering the door. Once she opened the door it wasn't who she thought it would be.

"Um hey Horatio," she greeted the man who was wearing his usual pair of sunglasses.

"Natalia, long time no see. Is Calleigh in?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping, you can always come back later."

"Is it okay for me to come in and wait for her to wake up?"

"Sure," Natalia shrugs and let Horatio in. "So how was Ireland?"

"Good," he nods.

"Strange coincidence that you came back to Miami the same exact day Calleigh breaks up with Eric," Natalia looked at the man in wonder. "So um... why'd you decide to come back?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan and Eric were in the middle of an lab experiment, when Ryan's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"You going to see who that is? I felt your phone vibrate from over here."

"Probably nothing important."

"Probably just Natalia."

"And how do you figure?"

"I'm a smart man Ry, just like you."

"Sure," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Just read the damn message Ryan, before I reach into your back pocket and read it myself."

"Like you would actually want to touch my ass."

"Don't tempt me Ryan."

"Fine," Ryan shook his head taking out his cell phone.

"From that smile on your face it is Natalia," Eric smirked, reaching for Ryan's phone. "And I'm correct," he laughs. "See told you she'll want to see you again Ryan."

"I guess you are smarter than you seem."

"Hey," Eric crossed his arms.

"Glad we're friends again Eric."

"Me too Ryan, now let's get back to work on our experiment," Eric shook his head.

After class had ended Jesse came up to Eric and Ryan.

"Delko! Wolfe! Wait up," he ran towards them.

"What do you want Jesse? We're kind of busy if you don't mind."

"You know I'm trying my hardest to deal with the fact that she chose you over me. But you screwed her over Ryan, and I vowed to her I would never let that happen to her, but I let her down. I just shouldn't even try anymore."

"You're right you shouldn't."

"I'm just trying to be nice here."

"Yeah right, yesterday you tried to pull me away from Natalia, but that's never going to happen. It's just sad you went through all of this and lost your friends. I'm done here Jesse, our friendship is in the dumps now," Ryan walked away.

"I'm sorry too Jesse, you should have just let Ryan have Natalia without causing trouble. You should be glad I'm still friends with you. But I made my share of mistakes too."

"I know, and what I said early, I would still like it if we could be roommates."

"Me too, well I should go, have to drive Ryan to Natalia's."

"See you later then Eric."

"You too Jesse," Eric nods, and went to catch up with Ryan so they could make ammends with their girls.

* * *

**_Okay so hope that this chapter was alright for you guys, if you want more you know what to do ;) Until next time._**


	12. Chapter 12: Making Amends

_heres more to the story i have ALL you guys who took the time to read this story to thank so here's your next chapter enjoy cuz happier times are coming today :)_

_**Chapter 12: Making Amends**_

Ryan and Eric finally made it to Calliegh's house. Eric saw an unknown vehicle, a hummer in the drive way.

"Looks like they have company, I never saw this hummer before."

"Let's just hope both girls are home."

"They are their car is here."

They got out of Eric's car and went to go knock on their front door. Seconds later the door opened and Natalia appeared.

"Delko, Wolfe," she nods to the both of them.

"Can we um... come in?"

"Only if you two plan to make things better," she told them.

"Oh we do," they both nod.

"Then come on in," she steps aside and the two guys enter.

"Who's the dude with the orange hair?" Eric asked.

"Friend of Calleigh's, his name is Horatio."

"He seems a little um... serious," Ryan inputted.

"Just a friend huh?" Eric grunts.

"Don't do anything stupid Eric," Ryan shook his head and then turned to Natalia. "Anyways, I came here, because we should talk."

"Yeah, good idea, let's go somewhere private," Natalia states quickly, grabbing Ryan's hand and taking him to her bedroom closing the door. They had better things to deal with then Eric's problem. Ryan wanted his girlfriend back.

Ryan plopped down on the bed, and Natalia sat next to him.

"So who's Horatio?"

"He was close to Calleigh and then he went to Ireland, and now he's back because he want Calleigh and him to start from where they left off."

"Wow, poor Eric."

"Yeah I know, Calleigh is very fond of Horatio. Once he was here I never got time alone with my best friend."

"Yeah that must suck, so um... I think I should start off by saying I'm sorry, for making you uncomfortable yesterday. I made you be reminded off your husband which I found out wasn't a good marriage. I was forcing something upon you that you didn't like and I'm so sorry. I care about you and now I hurt you. The look you had on your face yesterday broke my heart into pieces. I don't want to do that to you anymore. Whatever we do I'm going to make sure your comfortable with whatever we end up doing," he ended his apology. "I want us to go through all our hurt together. Not apart like we did last night."

Natalia nods, clasping her hands together. Tears soon surfacing, "I don't like facing anything alone. Thanks for coming here today."

"Anything Talia, I care about you truely and I don't want you to run away."

"Thanks for caring about me, not all men are like Nick," the tears finally came out and she started crying. Ryan pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head, she gave him a squeeze and Ryan rubbed his hand up and down Natalia's back. This was where he belonged in her arms, he wasn't going to turn out like Nick, not ever.

Meanwhile out in the living room, Eric watched Horatio intently.

"So your friends with Calleigh?" he asked.

"Yeah, and the name is Eric, Horatio. So why'd you leave Calleigh and all of a sudden appear in my life?"

"I really should be talking about this to her."

"Of course," Eric nods. "Where is Calleigh anyways?"

"Natalia said she was sleeping," Horatio nods. When they both got quiet they heard Calleigh's bedroom door creak open.

"Horatio? Eric?" Calleigh stares in shock as she stepped out of her room.

"Hey," Horatio finally smiles.

"Morning," Eric nods to her. "Were wondering when you would wake up."

"Where's um... where's Natalia?"

"With Ryan in her room, he had to make amends with her."

"Make amends with what? What happened yesterday?"

Eric shrugs, "He reminded Natalia of Nick when they were having sex."

"Oh, well I wish I was up late enough to support her, we're like sisters. So um... what are you two doing here?"

"I was Ryan's ride here."

"I had to talk to you about something."

"Oh okay, Eric do you mind if I borrow Horatio for a minute?"

"No, take your time," Eric nods.

Calleigh nods to Horatio and he follows her into the kitchen.

"Thought I would come talk to you in person," Horatio nods, leaning against the counter, removing his sunglasses. "You look beautiful," he smiles.

"Thanks you look pretty good yourself. So it's been a year since we've seen each other last."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it, but it's good to be back and see you again."

"I'm kind of surprised you came here today. You actually want me back in your life."

"More than anything," his hand is placed on her cheek. "I love you Calleigh."

"I loved you too, but then you left and I moved on."

"I know," he nods. "I want us to rebuild what we used to have."

"You leaving gave me a good opportunity to do what I wanted."

"But..."

"But now you're back and my feelings for you are coming back. I do want to rebuild what we lost, but it's not going to be easy."

"I don't expect it to be, now you have Eric to worry about."

"Me and him are just going to stay friends, I can't see me and him being together in the long run. My heart left with you."

"I guess I should give it back then."

"I wanted to marry you Horatio, then when you left my mind changed I didn't even know if you wanted the same."

"Of course I wanted to marry you Calleigh, you're the only woman I want to be with all my life."

"Well then I guess all in good time it'll happen, but I want to start slow again and build our relationship up."

"Me too, I want us to work, you're the only woman who has a special place in my heart. I'm never going to leave you again it was the hardest thing I ever had to do," he pulls her in for a hug which she accepts. It felt like the good old days and Horatio wasn't ever going to leave like he did.

* * *

_**Okay so yeah... got more of the Calleigh and Horatio then I thought i would put in the chapter but Horatio and her needed it, and Ryann was busy comforting Natalia which I hope you liked. more will come in the new year... so happy holidays and I'll come back in 2011 with my RaiN stories. You guys been great since I started writing for this couple I hope it remains and you are always wanting more... until next time :)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Back To Normal?

_still not great with the DuCaine stuff yet, but I'm getting there slowly I think, thanks for the support of this story and now here's more to the story and Horatio had to do something so he's not in this chapter more time for hiphuggers friendship and RaiN_

_**Chapter 13: Back To Normal?**_

Ryan had stayed by Natalia, rubbing her back and letting her cry, but he stayed to show her how much he cared for her. Once the cries stopped he noticed Natalia breathing gently as she had fallen asleep. He smiled and gently picked Natalia up and laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Ryan kissed her cheek and when he pulled back he saw a smile appear on her peaceful face. He patted her cheek and slowly got up to go make Natalia some lunch.

When he was out of the room he closed the door softly. Ryan noticed Eric and Calleigh sitting on the couch.

"Where did that other guy go?"

"He had to go to work to get his job back," Calleigh explains.

"I have to be honest he's a pretty cool guy. What did you do with Natalia?"

"She fell asleep, I'm going to fix her some lunch."

"You can't cook," Eric teased Ryan.

"Of course I can."

"What soup, from a can and Mac and Cheese from a box?"

"He's not going to burn down my house is he Eric?" Calleigh asked her friend with a smile.

"The name is Ryan, we haven't officially met yet have we?" he asked.

"No we haven't, but glad you and Natalia are doing better. I would hate to have to kill you for hurting her."

"I'll be sure not too," Ryan nods.

"You better not. So what do you want to make Natalia, I can probably help you, she isn't much for eating?"

"Actually maybe I can borrow Eric, he's been here a lot."

"Fine, I'll just wait for Horatio then."

Ryan nods and then pulls Eric up from the couch and into the kitchen.

"Me and Calleigh were bonding again Ryan you can't be doing that to us."

"I love her."

"Who?"

"Natalia, I really do I know we've been seeing each other for less then a month, but I love her Eric."

"That is interesting Ryan, I never seen you so smitten with a woman before."

"None of them are what I've been looking for. Natalia is amazing and I've been getting to know her a lot. I love her Eric, which is why I feel so bad and miserable when I make her upset."

"So you um... going to tell her that?"

"I can't Eric, we just got back together, I can't be admitting that so soon."

"Just tell her before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Natalia's voice is heard.

"I thought you were sleeping," Ryan asked.

"I was, but I was the only one in the room."

"I came to make you some lunch, but me and Eric were just talking about something."

"Ryan, you didn't have to make me any lunch. But thanks for thinking of me," Natalia smiles, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, standing on her toes to give Ryan a kiss. Natalia presses Ryan up against the fridge.

"I guess I'll um... leave you two alone," Eric frowned and he quickly left the kitchen. "So I see Natalia is up."

"Yeah, guess she wasn't hungry."

"Oh trust me, she's hungry for Ryan. They started making out so I left."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Ryan told me he loves Natalia."

"Really? That's amazing!" Calleigh grins. "About time to see Natalia happy, when she was with Nick she wasn't ever that happy. So Ryan told her right?"

"No," Eric shook his head.

"Why not?"

"He said he doesn't want to rush things."

"They already had sex, so why not."

"He's never loved anyone Calleigh, he doesn't want to ruin things."

"I guess."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for coming over today Ryan, I needed it," she pulls back from the heated kiss and sits on the counter, and Ryan sits next to her.

"I needed to see you and make things better so I'm glad I came over too," he placed his hand on Natalia's, his thumb running over the surface. She placed her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer to him, her lips lightly touching his neck.

"I love you," she whispers.

Ryan looks down at Natalia. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Maybe I am hungry," she slid off the counter, and opened the fridge taking out some bread, jelly and peanut butter.

"Don't you want something besides a PB&J sandwich?"

"This is fine Ryan really," she nods and started making her sandwich. "Do you want one?"

"Sure," Ryan shrugs and sits down at the table.

A minute later she gave Ryan his sandwich and sat down at the table as well.

"This is amazing Natalia what kind of jelly is this?"

"Secret recipe from my grandmother."

"Well this is great, I never had a sandwich like this before," Ryan smiles.

"Your welcome," Natalia nods, soon both finish their sandwich.

"So um... what should we do now?"

Natalia shrugs, "Let's just talk."

"Okay," Ryan nods. "Good idea... about what?"

"Anything," Natalia smiles, placing her hands on his.

"Well I'm a only child and my parents live somewhere in Boston. I haven't seen them ever since I moved down here a few years ago."

"I've been in Miami my whole life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have a step sister, but my parents are dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it's okay."

"So where does your step sister live?"

"California, I think. I haven't talked to her in two years. Last time I checked she was getting engaged."

"That's cool."

"Last time she came here was when I first met Nick. She told me pursuing him would be a bad idea. I just never believed her. Now I regret that decision I made."

"Wish you met me early huh?"

"I wished that the first time I saw you to be honest," she smiles.

"You're amazing Talia, I'm glad I met you."

"Thanks, you too Ry. Thanks for making me feel so loved."

"You are very loved Natalia, that is one thing to be sure about."

Natalia nods and they started talking more. Things were getting back to normal and Natalia couldn't be happier.

* * *

_**Oh this story has NOT ended here LOTS more to come... idk when the next time I'll update this fic but ill have my RaiN stories frequently so stay tuned for more and thanks for reading this chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14: When Things Were Good Again

_sorry for the delays of this story being updated but one i keep on forgetting about this and two having major brain block_

_**Chapter 14: When Things Were Good Again**_

As the day came to an end, Natalia had gotten to know Ryan a whole lot better. They spent most of their day in the kitchen as Eric and Calleigh spent most of their day in the living room, just chatting as friend. It was almost ten at night when Eric came into the kitchen.

"Hey Ryan, you ready to go or you going to stay here all night?" Eric asked his friend.

"I think I'm going to stay here Eric."

"Alright, well Calleigh fell asleep and I'm bored, so I'm heading out."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Eric," Natalia nodded.

"You be good to Ryan now Natalia, he's very fragile," Eric winked and then left.

"So what do you want to do?"

Ryan puts his hand in his pants pockets and shrugs.

"Yeah I don't know either," Natalia sighs leaning against the fridge.

"Wanna go watch a movie or um... something," he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Or something," Natalia smiled pulling him close, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leans forward and captures his soft lips with hers. It started slow and then got hot when Ryan's tongue entered her mouth. His hands laying on her arms.

She pulls back with a smile, "That felt nice."

"I want to take this relationship slow Natalia, after yesterday I don't think I'm ready to rush into anything."

She nods, "Me either," she grabs his hand and was about to take him in the living room when she heard a knocking on the door.

Natalia regretably let's go of his hand and went to go greet her visitor. It happened to be Jesse Cardoza.

"Hey Jesse, surprise to see you here."

"I've been thinking about you all day. I heard what Ryan did to you."

"Me and Ryan are good now," Natalia nods. "You want to come in?"

"Sure," Jesse smiled and entered the house. Natalia and him walked to the living room only to see Ryan sitting on the couch and Calleigh asleep in the recliner.

Natalia sat inbetween Ryan and Jesse.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked with a grunt.

"To see my good friend Natalia," Jesse smiled, putting his arm on the couch.

"Don't get too comfortable."

"Are you two okay?" Natalia asked with a frown.

"What can I say. I'm jealous of what you and Wolfe share. And he's mad at me because I was upset that he made you uncomfortable yesterday. I love you Natalia, it's just hard to let you go."

"I'm not going to say I love you Jesse, because I'm not ready for love yet, and we're just being good friends. I don't want to lose our friendship."

"We don't have to," Jesse patted her hand.

"Am I invisible here?" Ryan frowns.

"Yes," Jesse smirks, recieving a small slap in the arm from Natalia.

"You can't be mean to my boyfriend Jesse. I thought you two were friends."

"We were until he hurt you."

"Well me and Ryan are perfectly fine now. So you guys can go back being friends?"

"Me and Jesse friends?" Ryan asked with a slight laugh. "You're kidding me right. He's in love with you and you expect me not to be upset?"

"Don't make this all about you Ryan," Jesse frowned. "I'm at least trying to be a bigger person."

"Bigger person, you come over here to tell Natalia your in love with her and treat me like I don't even exist."

"Ryan calm down," Natalia begged for him to sit back down.

"I'm going to be the bigger person and just walk away," Ryan grunts and went to Natalia's bedroom slamming the door, causing Calleigh the usually heavy sleeper to wake up.

"What's with all this yelling?" Calleigh asked with a frown.

"Nothing," Jesse shook his head. "Apparently me coming here was a mistake. I should just leave."

"Jesse you don't have to let me talk to Ryan."

"If he doesn't want to be friends with me so be it, I'm just glad I'm still your friend," Jesse shook his head. "I'll see you around whenever," he got up from the couch and left.

"What was all that about?"

"I don't even know," Natalia shook her head. "Jesse was mad at Ryan for hurting me and just wants to be Ryan's friend again, but Ryan got upset. I'm so confused."

"You don't love Jesse do you?"

"Of course not," Natalia shook her head. "I'm in love with Ryan," she sighs.

"Well maybe telling him this would be a good idea," Calleigh suggests.

"I almost told him earlier, but I was scared I wouldn't get the reply back from him."

"Eric told me Ryan said he loves you."

"I guess that's why Ryan got upset. I'm going to talk to him."

"Okay, and please no more yelling, because I want to fall back asleep," Calleigh smiled, patting Natalia's shoulder and then went into her own bedroom.

Natalia sighed and got up from the couch going into her bedroom only to find Ryan lying face down head in the pillows.

Natalia sat down on the side of the bed, rubbing Ryan's back. He rolls over with a frown.

"Is he gone yet?"

She nods, "Yeah he left. He's really upset Ryan."

"But why should you care you don't love him?"

"As a friend I do, you should go make ammends with him tomorrow."

"Why should I?" Ryan asked, with a grunt sitting up.

"I don't think you want to lose me over it."

"Of course not," Ryan friend grabbing her hand. "I guess I'm just jealous."

"Why?"

"Because he got the guts before me to tell you that I love you."

"You really do love me don't you?"

He nods, with a frown, "I understand if you don't feel the same way."

"You have a hard head, of course I do. I'm falling in love with you Ryan, and I wouldn't want to lose you for the world."

"You... love me?" he asked in shock.

"I love you Ryan, I really do," she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. "I love you more then I have ever loved any other man."

"I love you like crazy Natalia, never leave me."

"Was never the plan Ryan, your stuck with me forever."

"And I couldn't be happier," he kissed her again as they fell softly on the bed.


	15. Chapter 15: So Close to A Happy Ending

_glad you liked last chapter I wrote this update like three four days ago just had forgotten to update so enjoy :D_

_**Chapter 15: So Close to A Happy Ending**_

"Good morning," Ryan smiled when Natalia woke up the next morning.

"A very good morning waking up to you."

Ryan face lit up, "Last night was amazing."

"It was too amazing for words. It felt so good."

"Especially after confessing our love for each other."

"I love you Ry."

"I love you too Talia," he kissed her cheek, Natalia snuggling into his embrace.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't have to go to school, but I have to make ammends with Jesse today, remember?"

"You don't really have to do it today, just soon enough."

"I'll go have a civilized conversation with Jesse now, and then I'll come back here and we see what happens."

"That sounds nice," Natalia nodded, and they both slowly got out of bed. Within the hour Ryan was gone and Natalia was in the kitchen. She didn't notice Calleigh watching.

"Where's your loverboy?"

"He went to go have a civilized conversation with Jesse."

"Because yesterday went so well."

"Yeah, I just want everyone to be friends again."

"It's better that way."

"So what are you going to be doing today?"

"Horatio is picking me up within the hour for a brunch date."

"You going to get together with him aren't you?"

"No Talia, not yet anyways we have to get comfortable around each other again. There's so many things that has changed since he's been gone."

"I just can't wait until your happy again Calleigh."

"Me too," she patted her friends hand. "I'm glad your happy though."

"I'm in love with an amazing guy Calleigh, nothing is going to turn my mood around."

"I hope not, well let me go get ready for Horatio."

Natalia nods and Calleigh headed in her room to get changed.

Once again Natalia was alone in the house, but not for long. She was getting comfortable on the couch when the door bell ring.

"Now who is that?" she frowned, walking over to the door and opening it. She was not expecting this visitor ever again.

"Natalia BoaVista."

"Nick Townsend?" Natalia frowned.

"We need to talk, can I come inside?"

"Inside? You honestly think I'm letting you come in my house."

"Come on Natalia, it'll be civil."

"Nothing with you is civil Nick."

"Please just hear me out."

"You have one minute."

"I've had a lot on my mind these last few months."

"Okay... and?"

"I want you back."

"Sorry Nick, but I'm happily with someone else."

"It's that Jesse guy isn't it?"

"No."

"Then how in the hell can you be happy? You should be miserable without me."

"Well I'm not Nick, when I left you I never thought of getting back together with you."

"Why not?"

"Your a cheater Nick."

"I never once cheated on you Natalia, Calleigh made you think that. She's a bad influence."

"She's my best friend."

"You need new friends I have some people you'll be happier with."

"I'm not in the mood to be harrassed by your so called friends. I'm glad your out of my life, you were always a worthless piece of trash."

"You always were the bitch, only thing you were good at was the sex. The only thing I liked was humping you."

Natalia frowned, and slapped Nick across the face.

"Did you just slap me?" Nick pushes her against the wall of her house. "You shouldn't have done that Natalia. You worthless bitch."

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Ryan's voice was heard. Nick turns around, shoving himself off of Natalia and punching Ryan in the face, who falters to the ground.

"Is he your sex buddy? You could do better Natalia. He's the one who's worthless, he can't please you enough," Nick snarls, not noticing Ryan get up off the floor. Ryan's fists were balled and he jumped on Nick's back. Nick slammed Ryan into the house, and Ryan slid to the ground.

Natalia frowned, her fists balled and punched Nick in the jaw.

"Your fighting fire with fire BoaVista," Nick grunted and kicked Ryan in the face.

"Leave Ryan alone," Natalia pushed Nick into the wall, kneeing him in the groin. He fell to the ground and Natalia helped Ryan get up.

"Your both worthless," Nick stood up. "I'm out of here."

"Good," Ryan grunts. "You better not come near Natalia ever again you hear me."

"Coming from the little wimp," Nick punched Ryan in the face and rushed off.

"That ass."

"Ryan we have to get you inside, your bleeding," Natalia grabbed his hand and brought him inside and led him to the bathroom. She quickly got a cloth and pressed it against his cheek.

Soon as she helped clean him up they headed to the living room. They both sat down on the couch and Natalia held onto Ryan's hand.

"I'm so glad your okay Ryan. I don't even want to think about what would happened if he broke your ribs or something."

"I've been a human punching bag a lot lately."

"I guess I'm to blame."

"Oh trust me your not Talia. I get myself into these situations."

"The things you do for the ones you love huh?" she asked squeezing his hand gently.

Ryan turns and smiles at his girlfriend. "I love you too," he replied kissing her cheek.

The smile never left Natalia's face as she snuggled into Ryan, her fingers intertwining with his.

* * *

_**sorry for the delay in these stories my apologies more soon so update and expect more :D**_


	16. Chapter 16: Brighter Sides of Life

_sorry extremely and INCReDIBLY sorry for my delay I havn't updated ANY of my multied chapter fics in a while. oh and thank goodness this story is M rated cuz it's about to get heated again ;)_

_**Chapter 16: Brighter Sides of Life**_

The next day Natalia had waken up to an empty bed, she swore her and Ryan were sleeping on the couch. She sat up quickly looking around the room, the clock shown 7 o' clock. She got out of the bed and ventured outside to the living room. There Ryan was sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of coffee.

He smiled when he heard her close the bedroom door.

"Morning," she smiled. "I was wondering where you were."

"I wouldn't dare go too far," he winks.

She smiled and sat down on the couch, giving him a small kiss.

"You feeling better Ry?"

"Still a little sore, but nothing I can't handle."

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked placing her hand on top of his.

Ryan put his coffee cup down and turned to Natalia with a smile.

"There's one thing," he whispers, kissing her below her ear. The most sensitive part of Natalia.

His lips sucking gently on the surface, his hand running up her thigh. Natalia moans slightly as her hands go to the hem of his shirt, pulling the top off.

She started kissing him from cheek, mouth, neck and right above his heart. Ryan smiles and gently pressed her down on the couch. Her hands gently rubbing up and down his bare back. He straddles her waist, his hands removing her shirt and since she wasn't wearing a bra, he slowly lean downwards sucking on one of her breasts, his hand cupping it gently. As his tongue runs over the surface Natalia feels her insides tighten.

"Ryan," she moans, gripping his back. "I need you... inside," she whispers. Her hands pulling down his boxers. Ryan slowly removes her sleep pants and then her black lacy panties. His member rubs against her folds and he thrusts in, in a swift movement. Natalia whimpering slightly as she felt his hardened member throb inside her.

He rocks back and forth, making their bodies glisten. A few more moments and then Ryan lays down on the couch Natalia below him.

"That was..."

"The best ten minutes of my life," Ryan smirked, wiping her damp hair off her forehead. Ryan pulls himself out and he lays on the couch now pulling Natalia on top of him. Her lips gently massaging his neck.

"You're. Truely. And. Honestly. The. Best. I. Ever. Had," she said after each word she kissed his shoulder.

"I love you Natalia," Ryan placed his forehead on hers.

Natalia licks her lips, "I love you too Ry."

They snuggled together tasting each other's lips not noticing the front door open.

"I hope I wasn't um... disturbing anything," the southern voice, pulled Ryan and Natalia out of their thoughts, and their kiss.

Natalia quickly picked the blanket off the floor and thrown it on their naked sweaty bodies.

"Don't you ever call first Calliegh, and where were you."

"Me and Horatio had a lot to talk about."

"You're glowing Calliegh, don't tell me you guys had..."

"Sex? Even if I did that's between me and Horatio, and if we did have sex we would have the deciency to do it in the bedroom."

"Thanks for the helpful hint," Natalia moans. "Do you mind leaving the room so we can change?"

"Of course not, I don't think you'd like me seeing your boyfriend naked," Calliegh smiled and headed to her bedroom.

"Um... sorry about that Ryan."

"We got carried away, but it was still amazing," he kissed her on the cheek and both get dressed. Telling Calleigh she could come out since they are dressed.

"Okay, well while me and Horatio were having our day out yesterday

say hello to Detective Calleigh Duquesne" Calliegh smiles showing them her I.D.

"Calleigh how did you um... get that?"

"Horatio Caine is the head of the MDPD crime lab, and since I have a bachelor's degree in science and Horatio needed a new position filled."

"Calleigh, that is amazing," Natalia pulled her friend into a hug.

"That is why I am glowing."

"So does that mean you two aren't going to be models anymore?" Ryan asked.

"Well I'm not, Natalia doesn't have to, but that's up to her."

"I haven't been wanting to be a model for the longest time," she smiled.

"Well Talia, since you have a bachelor's degree in science I gave a word to Horatio, and if you want to you can set up an appointment and maybe get you a job."

"We're going to be working together, again," Natalia playfully groans, Calliegh rolling her eyes.

"You know you can't get enough of me."

"True, but in different ways than Ryan," she winks, making him blush.

Natalia pats his ass, "Well let me make you breakfast for a congratulations," she directs towards Calliegh.

"Actually um... me and Horatio had plans for this morning."

"Oh, okay," Natalia nods.

"I'm truely sorry, but I have to go sorry for the short visit."

"It's fine honestly, I have Ryan to keep me coming," Natalia says nicely but it had a bitter tone to it.

Calleigh nods and left.

"I knew this was going to happen," Natalia slumps back down on the couch.

Ryan sits down next to her, "What?"

"I knew when Horatio came back he would take my best friend away from me again."

"I know something that can make you feel better," he gripped her hand, kissing it slightly. Natalia wraps her arms around Ryan's neck and kisses him passionately her tongue quickly roaming his mouth. Ryan regrettably pulls back.

"Don't get me wrong I'd love to have sex some more, but you seem upset I wouldn't want to feel like... I'm taking advantage of you?"

"If you want to go too you can just tell me," she crosses her arms.

"Your the only person I enjoy seeing," he replies, his lips brushing hers gently. Natalia captures his wrists and pins him down and the couch, Natalia nibbling on Ryan's neck with her teeth. Another union being formed, one of many that would be happening today.

* * *

_**Hope this was alright since that LONG delay, hope for more soon, you know what to do ;)**_


	17. Chapter 17: As Days Go By

_Trying to make it to 20 chapters and this story will be complete but now say hello to my time jump, most of my stories been having on of these lately this time jump is about four and a half months later_

**_Chapter 17: As Days Go By_**

Natalia woke up next to Ryan, her fingers drawing circles on his chest.

"Natalia," Ryan moans, as her lips suck on his ear.

"Morning Ryan," she smiled her hand going down his thigh.

He rolled over so he's facing her.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"I've been seeing a great guy for six months what could be better?"

"You can be married to him," he smirked.

"Ryan what exactly are you saying?"

"Natalia these six months have been amazing, and you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"

She looks at him in shock but a smile forming on her face. And without saying anything she pounced on Ryan, kissing him passionately her tongue running all over the inside of his mouth. She pulls back, fiercely nibbling on his neck. Once out of breath she pulls back.

"I thought you would never ask, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. Make love to me?"

"My pleasure," he rolls on top of her his shaft thrusting himself hard into Natalia's soft folds, she let's out a moan.

"Harder Ryan, harder," she moans, her hands laying on his hips.

A few more thrusts and then Ryan lays down on top of Natalia, pulling himself out of her.

"I love you so much Ryan Wolfe."

"I love you too Natalia," his lips kissing all over her body, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love when you do that," Natalia moans.

"Love when you moan for me," he whispers, sucking on her ear, his tongue teasing her skin.

After a few more sexual romps, the last one taking place in the shower, they headed out into the kitchen. They see Calleigh with Horatio eating breakfast.

"Morning," they greet each other all four finally sitting down.

"Natalia, me and Horatio want to talk to you both about something."

"Yeah?" Ryan and Natalia both look up.

"Well we've um… been dating for quite a while again, and this time we aren't letting each other go. So me and Horatio are going to move in together."

"Really that's great," Natalia smiles, "Guess we all have good news happening today."

"What is your good news, we kind of heard you guy's in your bedroom, might have to think about getting soundproof walls," Calleigh smirked, seeing both Ryan's and Natalia's flushed faces.

"I'm going to marry Ryan," Natalia told her. A smile lit up Calleigh's face.

"Natalia, I'm sooo happy for you," she pulls her into a tight hug. "Guess we're both moving on and growing up."

"I'll still see you around at work Calleigh."

"Won't be the same rooming together, but I want you to have this house."

"Calleigh, you got it first, you should I have it."

"Don't worry about it, we planned for me to move in to his place."

"I can finally move in here permanently?"

"Of course you can Ryan, it's your guys' house now."

"So um… when are you going to start packing and move out?" Nat asks.

"I have all week, Horatio is going to help as well."

"Oh," Natalia nods. "I'm going to miss you so much when your not living here. No more late night conversations."

"You can always call me Nat, just because we're not living together, doesn't mean we won't still be friends."

"I know that Calleigh. Just sad, but as long as me and Ryan are going to be happily married, I won't have to get upset of you moving out."

"I wouldn't ever want you to be upset Talia, I'm so glad you guys are going to get married though," Calleigh pulls her friend into a tight hug.

"I love you Calleigh."

"I love you too Natalia Wolfe," Calleigh smiled.

"She can keep her last name if she wants," Ryan inputs.

Natalia turns to Ryan, "As much as I love my last name, I won't mind your name one bit. I'm getting married to you, and I want everyone to know."

"Well I have to get to work, congrats on the engagement Miss Wolfe. And I'll see you later tonight Calleigh."

"Okay, I love you Horatio," she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Calleigh, see you later."

"I'll walk you out," Calleigh grasped his hand and led him outside to his car.

"I can't believe she's moving out, and we're getting married."

"I love you Natalia, with all my heart. You are going to be an amazing wife."

"You're going to be an even better husband," she pulls him close, and kissed his lips softly, at first. Then it gotten more passionate as Ryan pressed Natalia up against the wall. His hands sliding up her shirt.

"Mmmm," she moans, as his tongue collided with her's.

Ryan pulls back and softly planted kisses on her neck. Then as he began sucking she thought she would melt into his arms.

"Want to take this back to the bedroom?"

"Sure," Natalia nods, as Ryan lifted her into his arms, he led her to the bedroom, and locked the door. He placed her on the bed, and then pounced on Natalia.

Soon clothes were being thrown and another hot session had started.


End file.
